las fantasías del tsundere dragón de metal
by kurogane.redfox-otro.escritor
Summary: una de las fantasías del gran dragón slayer de metal, en la cual se encuentra su amada mujer de bolsillo


Nota: este es mi primer fic

Creador:

Anime: fairy tail

Autor del anime: hiro mashima

Pareja: gajevy, gale (levy mcgarden y gajeel redfox

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde de un buen día, según cierto pelinegro, pero decidió quedarse en casa y no ir al gremio. Mientras estaba en su casa, acostado con su neko, pantherlily, recibió un mensaje de la "mujer de bolsillo" para que le ayudará a mover algunos libros, del gremio a su habitación. Y así, comenzó lo que sería el mejor día de su vida.

Cuando leyó aquel mensaje de la enana, no aguantaba su enorme y gran euforia, se sentía muy feliz, a pesar de no mostrarlo "mucho", salió de inmediato a ayudarle. Cuando terminaron de llevar los libros a su casa, hacía mucho calor, tanto que Gajeel decidió quitarse la camisa.

—Oye enana tráeme algo de beber tengo mucho calor—exigió.

La pequeña mujer, al ver que el hombre al que ella quiere no tenía camisa, se le empieza a notar un pequeño sonrojo y casi tartamudeando dice:

-No-o tienes que quitarte la camisa Gajeel, no estás en tu casa.

-Yo hago lo que yo quiera, nadie me dice que hacer, así que tráeme agua ENANA. Gihi- este le respondía mientras se acostaba en la cama de Levy.

Ella hizo un pequeño y lindo puchero mientras iba por un poco de agua. Cuando regresó a su habitación ve a este hombre sin camisa y durmiendo en su cama.

-Se quedó dormido ugh!- dijo -Tonto, Gajeel tonto.

Esta, al ver que su hombre se había quedado dormido va y le echa el agua en la cara. Cuando gajeel siente el agua en la cara se despierta y mira con rabia a esa pequeña mujer de bolsillo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso enana? ahora me las vas a pagar -le dijo.

Levy al ver la expresión de rabia de Gajeel se asusta un poco, pero sigue enojada y haciendo pucheros le dice:

-Te lo mereces por dormirte en una cama que no es tuya

Gajeel abraza con fuerza y se tira en la cama cayéndole encima a esta hermosa chica, cuando sus miradas quedaron fijas, uno del otro, ambos se sonrojaron al máximo.

-Q-q-que estás haciendo?-preguntó Levy

El chico no le responde, aún está paralizado por lo linda que se ve sonrojada. Levy, ya habiendo pasado mucha vergüenza, decide quitárselo de encima tirándolo a un lado de la cama mientras ella se levanta. Gajeel la sujeta del brazo, la jala hacia él y la besa. Esta mujercita al ver lo que hizo su amado lo único que puede hacer es besarlo, después de un largo beso se separan y ésta lo mira sorprendía y muy avergonzada.

-¿Que acabas de hacer?

-lo que ambos queremos - le respondió.

Este la vuelve a jalar hacia él, pero esta vez sentándola en sus piernas. Levy a sentir ese busto que se hacía en los pantalones de Gajeel, se sonroja mucho más. La respiración de ambos estaba acelerada, sus corazones latían cada vez más rápido, se quieren, se desean, se necesitan uno al otro.

-Haremos lo mismo que hicimos aquella tarde en la biblioteca, pero esta vez nadie nos va dañar el momento.

Esta pequeña mujer de cabello azul lo único que alcanzó a responder es un simple "si" y más nada, estaba tan excitada que quería que ese momento no terminara.

Gajeel comienza quitando el vestido que llevaba puesto dejándola solo con su bragas y su bra, el aun en pantalones decide pasar su lengua por el labio superior de Levy, haciendo que ésta suelte un pequeño gemido, gajeel se detiene y la observa.

-por qué te detienes, sigue por favor quiero más.

-Gihi

Ríe con malicia y esta vez Gajeel pasa su lengua por su labio inferior e introduciendo está en la boca de aquella tan excitada mujer.

-prepárate enana porque te voy hacer mía para siempre… quítate las bragas y el bra la vuelvo-dijo Gajeel mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y la recostara en la cama.

-¿a dónde vas? quédate, hazme tuya -le respondió Levy.

Este suelta una pequeña risa y le dice:

-No te preocupes ya vuelvo, cuando regrese quiero que estés desnuda para mi ¿Si?

La pequeña mujer obedece y se quita su ropa interior esperando a su amado hombre con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando gajeel regresa y la ve desnuda en la cama, deseando hacerla suya para siempre, decide acercarse lentamente se acuesta al lado de ella y la besa.

-a partir de ahora eres solo mía

Gajeel la levanta; el ya sin ropas, están desnudos ambos esperando a que sus cuerpos vuelva a ser uno solo. La pone en la orilla de la cama y le dice:

-acuéstate, esto te gustara.

Cuando Levy se acuesta, mirando simplemente el techo, siente que algo húmedo entra a en su intimidad, la lengua de gajeel toma posesión de la vagina de su pequeña mujer haciendo que esta gima cada vez más fuerte, con una mano en su pequeño pero perfecto seno y con su lengua puesta en la intimidad de su amada, los fluidos comienzan a salir. Ya gajeel no aguantaba más, sentía la necesidad de poner su duro y gran miembro dentro de su mujer.

Gajeel la levanta, la mira y rápidamente pone su pene dentro de la vagina de esa mujer tan excitada. Levy hacia prácticamente todo el trabajo el solo estaba sentado, mientras que ella era la se movía, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, ya eran un solo cuerpo. Gajeel estaba dentro que la mujer que ama, llegó el momento estaban apunto llegar… Este hombre de metal el cual tiene un profundo sentimiento por esa pequeña mujer, estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes sueños, el estar con la única mujer que ha amado en su vida, a pesar de que la primera vez que se vieron no fue la mejor experiencia que pudieron tener. Este chico de los ojos rojos estaba completamente arrepentido de lo había hecho.

En eso…Gajeel siente un fuerte golpe en su cara haciendo que este se despierte.

Después de haber recibido ese fuerte golpe por parte de pantherlily, Gajeel se despierta muy sudoroso y sonrojado, mientras Lily le pregunta:

-oye ¿estás bien?…¿Por qué gritabas el nombre de Levy?... que soñabas?

Este no sabe que responderle y aun sonrojado aclarando su garganta le dice

-nada… ¿por qué me golpeaste?... vamos al gremio mejor

Cuando estos dos sujetos se dirigen al gremio tienen la fortuna de encontrarse con esa pequeña mujer de bolsillo, como le llama Gajeel, el al recordar su sueño se pone muy nervioso y se vuelve a sonrojar. Levy se sorprende al ver aquel rudo hombre tan sonrojado y no puede evitar preguntarle.

-¿qué sucede Gajeel, porque te pones tan rojo al verme?... acaso… ¿t-te gusto?

Levy al decir eso no puede evitar sonrojarse, mientras baja la mirada esperando una respuesta. Gajeel al ver lo que le preguntan lo único que logra hacer es bajar la mirada y reírse, para así evitar que Levy se dé cuenta de que tiene razón, mientras le responde:

-eso quisieras enana, pero no, no es así, a mí me gustan los pechos grandes –Gihi-

Cuando la pequeña mujer escucha la respuesta de Gajeel se enoja con él, le da una bofetada y le dice mientras se va corriendo.

-eres un tonto, tonto tonto tonto…

Tsk… Gajeel, acariciando su cara luego dé la cachetada, decide ir a buscar a la pequeña pero extrañamente, a su parecer, fuerte. Va dando pasos muy cortos y pesados, no era su estilo dar explicaciones o responder a preguntas incómodas si no le apetecía, pero le encantaba esa enana era la única qué hacia qué su corazón de hierro se derritiera y no quería hacerla sufrir.

La encontró en su lugar favorito, la biblioteca del gremio, repitiendo para si misma:

-eres un tonto, tonto Gajeel... ¿Porque eres tan rudo? ¿no puedes contestar una simple pregunta por una vez?

Gajeel al verla desde la puerta no podía evitar sonreír, ese puchero qué hacia su amada le parecía tan adorable. Y acercándose a ella, apoyándose sobre la mesa y cruzándose los brazos le responde:

-si enana

Levy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿acaso la había oído o ese "si" era la respuesta a la pregunta qué más temprano había hecho?

Esta le pregunta, aun con rabia por lo que le había

-si que Gajeel? Si qué?

Gajeel le responde su pregunta, pero no es capaz de mirarla a la cara, por la mucha vergüenza que siente, diciéndole en voz baja

-si me gustas enana, solo dije eso para ver que me decías, pero si me gustas y mucho…

La pequeña mujer le haciendo un lindo puchero le dice

-eres un tsundere gajeel, un tonto y lindo tsundere…

Y el dragón de los ojos rojos le responde

-Calla enana, yo no soy ningún tsundere. Pero si lo fuera, me gustaría ser el tuyo…

Levy al escuchar lo que dice el rudo y tonto dragón, se sorprende y lo único que puede hacer es sonrojarse más y más…


End file.
